You Don't Need A Blade To Bleed
by Zuum
Summary: Sora elsker Riku. Og han prøver alt hvad han kan for at få fat i ham. Og det lykkes ham da også næsten. Lige indtil der starer en ny dreng på skolen. En gammel ven af Riku. Og hvad er han mere til ham? hvordan vil dette påvirke Soras forhold til Riku. O


**ADVARELSE: BxB forkommer i denne fan fic. det vil sige, hvis du ikke kan lide bøsser, så find en anden fan fic .. XD haha .. **

Zuum's back again... Muhar .. XD

**PIIIIIINLIGT!!**

oploadede den forkert historie før .. denne her er også med yaoi, men det kommer senere .. (Uke-desu!!)

Nå.. men håber du kan lide den .. ved ikke lige hvad jeg skal skrive .. pinlig-desu.. ./.

* * *

Det slumpede monster gik igennem byen med tasken hængende slapt bag sig

Det slumpede monster gik igennem byen med tasken hængende slapt bag sig. Solens varme stråler og fuglenes forfriskende sang vækkede ikke skabning yderligere. Folk hilste venligt da den gik forbi, og et kort nik var alt hvad de fik som svar.

Håret sad strittende ud til alle sider, som om det var uanede om jordens tyndekraft. Slap i håndledene, kiggede Sora på sit ur. Kun 2 minutter tilbage. Han havde masser af t… KUN TO MIN TILBAGE?!

Han svang tasken op på sin ryg, og spænede af sted mod det busstoppested, hvor hans skolebus ville hente ham. Han var godt klar over, at hvis han ikke stod ved stoppestedet når bussen kom, så ville den ikke stoppe, og så ville det ende med at han skulle løbe efter den indtil næste stoppe sted, hvilket hans energi overhovedet ikke holdt til lige denne morgen. Hele natten havde været et eventyr i pornoens verden. Sora havde sidder og spillet computerspil til sent, og da han endelig var på vej i seng, opdagede han, at klokken var over midnat, og så gik det ellers bare derud ad.

Sora havde aldrig haft sig en kæreste. Han havde kigget på mange piger, men det var som om der ikke var nogen piger de vækkede hans interesse synderligt meget på den lille ø.

"Hun findes nok på den anden side af havet" plejede hans mor at sige. Sora havde bare svaret irriteret igen, men efterhånden som årene gik, kunne det da godt være at hun havde ret.

Bussen kunne komme hvert øjeblik. Han drejede om hjørnet, og så bussen kom kørende forbi stoppestedet. Sora satte i løb efter den. Han nåde at indhente den til døren, mens han prøvede at ignorere de drenge som der sad og gjorde grin ad ham. Han bankede på busdøren, men han kunne mærke at bussen satte farten op: "Come on. Luk mig nu ind" hylede han gennem ruden, men intet nyttede det.

Han løb fortsat efter bussen, og sveden dryppede ad ham. Da bussen endelig stoppede, for at samle nogen op, så Sora sin chance til at hoppe ind i bussen. Men idet han var på vej ind, ser han en bil komme kørende. Uden tvivl en dyr en, og den var blevet vasket for nylig. Ruderne var sorte, så man ikke kunne se igennem dem, men på bagsiden sad der en pige, som fangede Soras opmærksomhed. Hendes smukke hår blæste i vinden. En hånd strøg håret om bag øret, hvilket fik Sora til at ligge mærke til hendes glanssende øjne, som der skinnede i lyset.

"Hvem er den pige?" tænkte han, mens drømmende hurtigt tog over.

Pigen på bagsædet lagde mærke til Sora, og fangede hans blik. Som tryl bundet, holdt Sora øjenkontakten med hende. Hun smilede sødt. Om det var til Sora eller til sig selv, viste han ikke, men det var bestemt det pæneste smil han nogen sinde havde set.

Sora blev revet fra sin drømme verden da han hører bussen kører. Han kigger efter den, som er begyndt at kører mod næste stop. "O.O HELT ÆRLIGT!!" Skreg han op, og satte i løb efter bussen, mens han tiggede og bad om de stoppede den.

Da han endelig var ankommet til skolen, efter at havde løbet hele vejen, hørte han ikke andet end svedige kommentar fra højre og venstre. "Hva' så, Maratonløber?" "Nåde du skolebussen her til morgen?" "Har du endelig taget dig sammen for at dyrke lidt motion om morgen, Sora? Du lugter sådan af sved. Husk at tage et bad bagefter" Det var ca. de ting der fløj om ørene på ham mens træt spadserede op i sin klasse.

Sora var normalt en sløv dreng, som der sjældent sagde noget i timerne, og han undgik egentlig helst at fremlægge. Alt mundtligt skolearbejde var ikke noget man så så meget til. Men til gengæld var Sora en ravn til at lave skriftligt arbejde. Og når det endeligt gjald, så som til eksamen, så lå han øverst i sin tidligere klasse. Derfor var han kommet ind på Eddwood, den eneste drengeskole der var på hele den lille ø. Skolen bestod af rige, kloge og dygtige drenge, som der på hver sin måde havde gjort sig fortjent til at gå der.

Sora var kommet derind med nød og næppe. Da de så hans årskarakterer, var de på vej til at smide hans ansøgning væk med et grin, men da de opdagede eksamenskarakteren, godtog de ham alligevel.

Sora var kommet i den stille klasse. Den klasse hvor man kom hen, hvis man var specielt genert på det mundtlige eller skriftlige.

I hans klasse havde han mødt en dreng ved navn Roxas. Roxas var generelt en genert dreng, lige indtil man lærte ham at kende. Han og Soras personlighed mindede meget om hinanden. Roxas havde heller aldrig haft sig en kæreste.


End file.
